


We meet again and nobody is taking you away from me this time

by ShandrisCZ



Series: Playing with fire [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bit smutty, Dark and Anti reunited, M/M, Mark and Jack only mentioned, evil demon husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti's been in the demon's version of heaven for a year now. The other demons want him to become the ruler, but he doesn't have the will in him. That's until there's a new demon being transported into the realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We meet again and nobody is taking you away from me this time

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the two previous parts, although this can be read as a one-shot, it might give you some sense of an actual storyline. Look at me, promoting my own work without no shame :D
> 
> (no but seriously, I would be grateful if you checked it out :3 )

  Anti sat in his little cell that was his current home, looking throught the window, watching without interest as lesser demons tore into a soul. Huge labyrinth of catacombs - this place was equivalent of afterlife for demons. And that was what pissed Anti the most. He could get out of a lot of dimensions but not this place. This was the last stop for every demon. From time to time a soul of a really bad person was sent here for eternal punishment. The lesser demons - resembling more animals than real humans as Anti did - found entertainment in tormenting those souls...not him. His mind wandered back to his last moments and his fingers brushed ubsentmindedly over the scar that was on the left side of his ribs. He wasn't used to having scars. Only mortals had those. His right eye flared with anger and he growled when he remembered who did that to him. Jack. The name was burnt into his mind reminding him of what he lost. The right to walk on several planes of existence. The right to be one of the most powerful demons to ever exist on Earth.

  "Master Anti?" a voice said from the door and he quickly snapped his head to look at the demon before him. He knew that one although he never bothered to ask for a name. He was looking more as a goat on two legs with owl like head. Anti snarled at him, making the lesser demon make himself even smaller than he already was, looking away from Anti's murderous stare.

  "I'm sorry to interrupt but there is another of our own coming."

  That caught Anti's interest. Since he got here about a year ago no other demon was sent to this particular realm.

  "For how long?"

  "Since this morning sir. We wouldn't bother you with some lesser demon getting here sir," the demon before him hurried to explain and Anti raised his eyebrows. That was interesting. His own apparation took almost a day as he learned from the rumors he heard. The other demons saw him as their leader for that even though he didn't really do anything to claim power. But now this could actually mean problems for him. If the demon that was on his way was in fact the same rank, he could challenge him to duel for power of this realm and he seriously didn't need that. He stood up from his place next to the window, following the smaller demon who was hopping in front of him. The halls were mostly empty. Anti realised that almost every demon went to watch the apparation of the new demon. They walked into a big hall that was swirling with demons, the place filled with soft hum of chatter and different animal noises. He made his way through the crowd, which was rather simple since every demon moved out of his way once they saw him, and soon he was standing next to the circle which was crackling with deep red energy. He watched closely, marvelling at the beauty of it when a sudden thunder like sound escaped the circle. The hall fell silent as all the demons tried to see which of their brethren was sent to accompany them. The energy changed shape, suddenly being swallowed by it's centre until a familiar figure stood in the circle, looking around his surroundings. The whole hall errupted with whispers. Anti smirked. They must have all thought that in front of them stood another demon of his ranking and that meant fight for power. Oh, how they were wrong. The demon turned, his black and red eyes meeting with Anti's own. The newcomer's eyes widened and Anti chuckled.

  "Look who decided to show up," Anti said so only Dark and few demons that were standing nearby could hear. He could tell that his words were being passed from demon to demon but he didn't really care when Dark walked swiftly to him, taking him by the nape of his neck and kissing him softly on the lips. The hall was immediately filled with fiendish screeches. Anti pulled back, relishing in the heated gaze that Dark gave him before taking the other's hand, turning towards the mass of demons that quieted down once he held up his other hand.

  "This," he motioned his free hand to Dark who was still watching him ",is Dark. Some of you wanted to crown me when I came here a year ago. And I declined. Some of yout still viewed me as a leader, others hoped they would gain a leader once the circle started shining today and the newcomer would challenge me to a duel for power. I think both groups will be delighted to hear that you gained two leaders."

  He ended his little speech and the hall once again errupted with screeches and cheers from the demons. He turned his head a little to look at Dark who wore a small adoring smile, his black and red eyes shining with love.

  "What took you so long?" Anti asked teasingly and Dark only smirked.

  "I followed right after. But you know how time changes."

  Anti nodded. That he did know. Suddenly a small voice sounded from below them and they both looked down at the goat-owl demon that previously went to inform Anti about the circle being active.

  "Sirs, your quorters are ready. Do you wish me to show you the way?"

  Anti raised his eyebrow. Until now he lived in the cells as other demons, he had no idea there were special quorters. But still, he nodded.

  "Lead the way."

  The small demon hopped in front of them as they were walking through the crowd of cheering demons. The trip didn't take too long but Anti still found himself confused. He didn't know these parts of the catacombs. To be fair he didn't really try to learn the place. The small demon opened the door that were leading to a huge room. It was obviously set to be the workroom, massive table in the center, cabinets filled with scrolls and books around the whole place. The space was illuminated with a countless of candles.

  "If there is anything I can help with ring the bell, sirs. I will be here to serve," said the small demon, closing the door behind him. Anti was standing there, watching as Dark fidgeted under his gaze, trying to avoid his eyes. Anti savoured it. He wasn't angry at Dark anymore but that didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy this.

  "Anti...I'm sorry. I didn't manage to kill either of them a-" Dark was interrupted when Anti pushed him forcefully against the nearest wall, panic settling in his black and red eyes, his body tensed under Anti's hold.

  "Shut up," Anti growled heatidly, surging forward and kissing Dark deeply, making the other moan. Dark wanted to place his hands on Anti's hips, pull him closer, but Anti had other plans. Swiftly he caught Dark's wrists, bringing them up, holding them next to his head. He bit Dark's neck, forcing a knee between his legs, making the other moan louder then before. Anti chuckled darkly, looking at the mess of a demon before him.

  "You're such a whore," he said. Dark smiled, showing of his sharper fangs, his eyes glazed already.

  "You wouldn't have me other way," Dark whispered as he licked his bottom lip, Anti's eyes following the motion hungrily.

  "True," he said as he grinded up into Dark, earning himself another breathless moan, accompanied this time with his name. Anti growled, kissing Dark the last time before letting go of him, stepping away. Dark whined and opened his eyes, looking at Anti pleadingly. Anti tossed his head in the direction of the accompanied room that he assumed was the bedroom. Dark smiled, following Anti's unsaid command, walking towards the room, already taking his shirt off. Anti's eyes followed the motion, seeing with appreciations Dark's tattoos and brandings that were all across his broad shoulders. He suddenly noticed a scar, right between Dark's shoulderblades and he frowned. So that was how he died. Dark turned to look at him, smirking at him.

  "Should I start without you, my king?" Dark asked, and Anti growled.

  "Don't you fucking dare," he said, making Dark chuckle before he disappeared in the bedroom. Anti followed him, smirk playing on his lips. Maybe an eternity spent in here wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So after a loooooong writer's block finally I manage to write this in one day...so it's bad. It's short and bad. But! I still hope you like it :) Also - I wanted to write this as full smut but I just can't...I need someone to write the smut for me XD
> 
> I'm on tumblr, come say hi :)
> 
> http://shandriscz.tumblr.com/


End file.
